


First Love

by Green_and_Blue18



Series: Storyteller 2020 | Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Childhood Sweethearts, Did I mention fluff?, Firefighter Dean Winchester, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jack Kline and Claire Novak are Siblings, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines Love, valentines day smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_and_Blue18/pseuds/Green_and_Blue18
Summary: Dean has planned everything for his Valentine’s Gift for his incredible husband.Little does Cas know Dean’s a big ole sap.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Storyteller 2020 | Destiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706617
Kudos: 55





	First Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic serious wrote itself! Which was cool! It was also a good break from writing my series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Dean’s planned every little detail down to the freakin beer they’re drinking tonight. He consistently turned over and over in mind: “Did I order? Is this ready? Did I grab my suit?” He tries to make his Valentine's Day gift for Cas very special because the man has literally taken care of him, loved him, and listened to him for years. He would do anything for Cas and he means anything. 

While on his lunch break he usually talks to Cas, but he told him he “accidentally” left his lunch back home. So he could make a quick trip to their house to leave a single rose along with a note for tonight's surprise.

Cas wouldn’t assume it’s out of the ordinary because believe it or not he has left his lunch on multiple occasions, but Cas stopped by the station to give it to him. Just one of the many things he really loves about Cas. He can juggle taking care of their kids, him, and do his job. Which makes Dean flutter at the thought of surprising him tonight. 

Cas kept insisting on having a night in and not going out this year, but he wants to make tonight special. Mostly because over twenty years ago the younger version of themselves were getting ready for their first date. Cheesy, right? Well he made sure to never forget this day because it means everything to him. The day he found the love of his life.

He loves and appreciates his husband. Especially when he catches Cas playing with barbies with Claire or building blocks with Jack. Cas is a dad whose very hands on when it comes to their kids. He’s chuckled as he remembered Cas and Claire fell asleep on the floor. He had to put Claire to bed then carry Cas to their bedroom. When didn’t at all mind, not at all. 

He can’t stop himself from looking at the clock with anticipation. Even though people say looking at the clock slows it down, he can’t stop himself. Especially when his body’s buzzing with anticipation. Right now, Cas should be pulling into their driveway after a long day teaching, walking through their doors carrying his bag and laptop. 

“Dean?”

He stops spacing out at his water bottle as he looks towards Benny, “Sorry man. What’s up?”

Benny has a smile as he takes a seat in the chair next to him with a grin on his face, “What’s wrong chief, you stressing about tonight?” 

“Is it that noticeable?” He chuckles lightly as he rubs the back of his neck.

Benny smiles and pats him on the back, “Don’t worry, I’m sure whatever you planned Cas will like it.” 

“How do you know?” He said as he looked towards Benny skeptically. 

Benny chuckled heavily, “Because you’ve been together since high school and he’s seen you sing Taylor Swift. I would have ditched you after hearing you sing.” 

He looked away, “I neither deny nor agree I sang Taylor.” 

“Come Dean, you can fool Garth but not me,” Benny said as he hit him on his shoulder.

“Fine, there is a possibility I do listen to the occasional Taylor song,” He said as a small smile crept up on his face, “Alright fine! What about you, have any plans tonight?”

Benny took a long sip of his water, “Yeah, I got something special planned.” 

He lifted an eyebrow as a cheesy grin pulling at his face, “You finally pulled together a decent surprise for your guy?” 

“Yeah, yeah, keep talking and you’ll regret it Winchester,” Benny pointed towards him.

He started laughing as an old man walked through the doorway and stood at the end of table with his arms crossed, “If you Sherlys are done talkin about your boyfriends, can you actually do the job your bein paid to do?” 

He has a smirk on his face, “Alright Bobby, but if you tell us what you have planned for Ellen.”

Bobby kept his face expressionless, “I don’t need to tell you squat! You spilled my last three plans so nope, you ain’t get jack squat out of me. Your brother’s better at keeping a secret.”

“Alright, Alright, we’ll get working,” He grins as he stands up, “Just letting you know now one better than me.”

“Please boy all I have to do is give you a pie for answers,” Bobby sneers, “Also bring Jack by the house your mother wants to see him.” 

“I’ll let Cas know,” He turns to Benny, “You ready to train the rookies Latife?”

“Let’s do it.” 

He and Benny walked out the kitchen door heading towards the dorm room as they continued to pull each other’s leg about their significant others.

**_Meanwhile:_ **

Cas was walking through the living room as he placed his bag down on their dining room table alongside his laptop. He had a great day with his high school kiddos. Most teachers say they couldn’t handle teaching high school English, but Cas loved it. He lived for the interesting discussions he and the kids got into. 

He needed a quick shower before he reads over some essays and especially before Dean gets home. He wanted to cook something special for tonight, but as he walked towards their bedroom. He quickly noticed a single rose and note on their bed. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down at the bed.

He chuckled a little as he took the rose between his fingers tips. Roses were the first thing Dean gave him after they confessed their love all those years ago. He took a quick sniff of the rose as he picked up the card. The cover reads: 

**_Will you Beee my Valentine?”_ **

He chucked lightly as he looked down at the bee. It looks pretty similar to drawing Claire gave him. He opens the card and it reads: 

**_Bee ready beecause we’re heading out tonight babee! <3_ **

He couldn’t help but laugh as he looked down at the card. He placed it on his chest as he looks towards a family picture of him, Dean, Claire, and Jack sitting on their dresser. 

He wondered why Gabe was acting so weird when they had lunch together, now it’s obvious. He’s trying so hard to bite back the smile that’s creeping up on his face as he looks down at the card.

Dean always surprised him even when they were best friends. He tried his best to keep up with Dean, he always failed to keep it a secret, but still it makes him laugh even now thinking of the time Dean walked in on him trying to decorate their old apartment. He nearly had a heart attack when Dean wrapped his arms around him. 

_“You're scared the living hell out of me Dean!” He said as he leaned back into Dean's chest._

_“Consider it payback for my pie,” Dean whispered into his ear._

_“W- What pie?” He said as chills ran across his whole body._

_“Exactly,” Dean said as he nuzzled his face into his neck._

He chuckled then quickly came out of his thoughts as he placed the card beside their picture frame. If he wanted to read some essays he should probably start getting ready now. He quickly took off towards their bathroom to take a shower.

**_A Couple of Hours Later:_ **

Dean caught himself looking at the clock again. His body’s a little jittery as the clock counts down minute by minute. It feels like the very first time they went on a date all those years ago, he used to consistently check his watch during football practice.

Soon the clock finally hit 7pm and it was time for the shift change. He instantly took off towards the locker room to change out of his uniform and put on a his suit.

He slipped on a white button up and put on a bolo tie as he slipped on a black blazer. His suit was by no means cheap looking, he kept this one a secret for a while now. Which was hard to do when Cas does their laundry and wears his clothes, but he’s not complaining. He likes to surprise Cas, the way his face lights up and the way his blue eyes stare at him longing. Which Sam labeled as “eye sex.”

He quickly came out of his thoughts and closed his locker. He’s just his tie more than ready to see his angel of a man. He’s basically running out of the firehouse towards the impala. Which he had Sam give her a clean up for tonight.

When he starts the car a familiar song came on the radio. The song Cas caught him singing to Claire in a rocking chair. He would be lying if he didn’t admit he was incredibly embarrassed.

_“What are you doing Dean?” Cas said as he leaned up against the doorway frame with a smile on his face and his arms crossed._

_“I- I didn’t know you were standing there.. Did you hear it?” He said as he avoided eye contact with Cas._

_“I did and I loved it,” Cas said as he took a seat in the chair next to him._

_“Y- You did?” He said curiously looking at Cas._

_“Yeah. Can I hear it again?” Cas said as he looked up at him with excitement on his face._

_“Alright.. but don’t make fun of me,” he said as he looked towards Cas._

_“I won’t.. you know me,” Cas said as he placed a hand on his shoulder._

_He began singing the words as he rocked with Claire in his arms taking small glances towards Cas._

_I finally found what I never knew I always wanted_

_I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_

_I didn't know there was a hole_

_Something missing in my soul_

_'Til you filled it up with your love_

_Never pictured myself singing lullabies_

_Sitting in a rocking chair in the middle of the night_

_In the quiet, in the dark_

_You're stealing every bit of my heart with your daddy's eyes_

_What a sweet surprise_

_And now I'm holdin' what I never knew I always wanted_

_I couldn't see, I was blind 'til my eyes were opened_

_I didn't know there was a hole_

_Something missing in my soul_

_'Til you filled it up, with your love_

  
  


**_Meanwhile:_ **

Cas’s taking one more glance in the mirror as he fixes his blue tie the one Dean likes. He tried wearing a green one or the blue with stripes of white, but Dean always found a way to hide all of them from him. 

As he slides on a dark blue blazer to finish up his suit. He can’t help but think of his first date with Dean. He was so young and was obsessing over every little detail and wouldn’t stay still until Gabe stepped in and had a quick pep talk. 

_You look fucking fantastic Cassie. Stop worrying, he is going to like you even if you’re wearing a potato sack, so calm yourself._

He chucked a little, he was so obsessed over every little detail back then but now he’s not afraid to wake up with his hair messy because Dean likes him either way. He chuckled then took a seat by his laptop and waited for Dean to arrive.

**_A Few Minutes Later:_ **

Dean parked the impala in their driveway and parked next to Cas vehicle. He took a look at the door and had a faint flashback to their first date. 

_Back then it was so fresh and new, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he waited outside of Cas’s parents house trying to gather enough courage to walk up to the front door. His hand sweaty as he held a couple of roses and got out of the impala and walked straight towards the door knocking a couple of times._

Soon he found himself older and holding a bouquet of roses standing at their front door. He would have used his key, but he wanted to see Cas open the door like all those years ago. He knocked a couple of times then heard their door open.

_Back then Cas answered the door wearing a grey sweater with a white dress shirt, a blue tie, and messy hair. No facial hair insight for either of them, just two young kids in love. He can even remember he was wearing his varsity football jacket with his best flannel underneath._

Soon Cas opened their front door. He took a long look at Cas, the way his dark blue suit sat on his figure to the way his blue tie hung on his neck with a little peach fuzz on his face. His hair was slicked to the side, but he preferred the messy sex hair. He almost forgot how to talk as a big smile crept up on his face. 

Cas wasted no time in wrapped his arms around him. As Cas held onto him he got a good smell of his shampoo, which smelt like honey & lavender or what he associated as the smell of home. 

“Dean, you look beautiful,” Cas looked up at him as his eye shined in the moonlight. 

“You look incredible too Cas, more like breath taking hotstuff,” He commented as he gave Cas a quick kiss on the cheek.

He noticed Cas blushing slightly, “So what do you have planned?” Cas said as he grabbed his phone and closed their door.

“That’s a secret, but come and find out handsome,” He said as he grabbed Cas’s hand and led him over towards the impala.

“This is where the impala went?” Cas said as he opened the passenger door from him. 

“You can’t expect baby to sit in a garage Cas not when we’re both going out,” He said as he smirked and closed the door and went around towards the driver door.

“The car looks amazing Dean,” Cas said as he took a look towards him.

He chuckled lightly, “Of course I’m taking both of my babies out tonight.” 

Cas blushed as he reached for his hand and pulled out of their driveway. He kept sneaking quick glances towards Cas because he likes the way the moonlight shines on his eyes.

**_A Couple of Minutes Later:_ **

He pulled the impala into a parking lot out of the old football field. He started smiling as he turned off the car and went around to open the door for Cas. 

“What are we doing here?” Cas said as he looked around the field. 

“We’re here because this is the place where everything started,” He said as he held onto Cas hands as he carried a basket in his other hand.

“Did you grab a blanket?” Cas said as he looked towards him.

“Better, come on,” as he reached for Cas hand.

He and Cas walked hand and hand towards the middle of the field coming up on a table and two chairs surrounded by lights and a radio playing softly with candles on the table. As a pile of blankets sat on the ground beside the table.

“Dean..” Cas said his face was lit up as he looked at the field in awe.

His heart did a three-sixty in his chest as they both sat down, “Do you know why I picked this place?”

Cas stared at Dean adoringly, “Yeah, but I want to hear you say it.”

“This is the place I proposed to you, ran away with you, and gave you every bit of me,” He said as he took a glance towards Cas as he could see his eyes starting to get glossy. 

“Dean… You’re my first love and I can’t ever remember a time I didn’t love you especially as much as I do now,” Cas wiped away as small tear as he wrapped his arms around him.

“You have no idea how that makes me feel,” He said as he continued holding on to Cas hand rubbing his hand over his back as he tried not to tear up, “We should probably eat before the food gets cold.” 

“Thank you Dean it’s beautiful,” Cas chuckled a little as he put himself back together. 

“You’re worth it Cas,” He commented as he began pulling out burgers he ordered specially from the roadhouse ahead of time. 

Cas was smiling as he began opening the bottles of beer.

They spent an hour eating and chatting about their day as if they were in their own dining room. Cas was able to convince him to slow dance with him for two songs under the beautiful open Kansas sky. 

“Hey do you wanna… You know for old time sake?” He whispered into Cas ear.

“I thought you never ask,” Cas leaned in and placed a kiss on his neck.

“I think we should move this to the car,” He whispered heavily in Cas’s ear.

“No, I want you here,” Cas says deep growl as he placed his head on his shoulder.

“Good cause I can’t keep my eyes off of you all night,” He whispered as he tightens his hold on Cas pulling their body closer together.

Cas smile then whispered breathily, “Don’t get me wrong I love you dressed up, but I want you out of that suit as soon as humanly possible.” 

He couldn’t wait as he and lightly pushed Cas onto the blankets on the ground.

“So,” He smirks as he huskily says, “What do you say about abandoning these clothes?” 

Cas smiled as they abandoned their blazers throwing them off as he pins Cas on the ground as he kisses him from cheek to cheek then taking small nips at his neck. Soon he's kissing a line straight down Cas neck to his body as he slowly unbuttons Cas’s dress shirt one button at a time.

“Damn,” He breathily says as he stares down at Cas as he slowly unbuttons his dress shirt.

He leans back to take a moment to look at Cas’s smooth chest, chiseled abs, and thick thighs. It’s driving him crazy as he leans forwards nip at Cas’s collarbone earning him a hiss from Cas. While he slowly pulls down Cas’s dress pants. 

“I want to fuck you,” Cas whispers into his ear as he lays soft kisses on his neck.

“You have no idea what you're doing to me,” He pleads as he plants a kiss on Cas lips slowly moving down his chest, abs, then slowly settling on his cock, full and flushed, begging him to touch it. 

With that he leans forward letting his hands drag along Cas thighs as he swallows Cas cock to it’s base. Earning him a raspy moan as Cas reaches to intertwine his hands in his hair which he loves. He looks up towards Cas watching how every motion of his mouth is slowly melting him down to his core, which he finds incredibly irresistible.

“Dean..” Cas needily moans as his blue eyes stare down at him wantingly. 

He hums as he continues moving his head forward and backward slowly sinking down to the base and dragging upward to the tip, letting his tongue glide across the base as he applies a little more suck earning him another whimper. Which was making it hard for his cock locked in his pants.

He was never an expert on blow jobs considering Cas was his first, but they learned everything about each other through trial and error. Cas’s breathing slowed down as he let out needing grunt, he knew Cas was very close. He pulled away making a small pop as he smirked up at Cas. 

Cas looked down at him, “Y- You knew I was close?” 

“I know you like the back of my hand baby,” He smirked as he planted a kiss on Cas stomach, “I was promised to be fucked?” He mumbled through continued kisses.

Cas chuckled, “I suppose I can do that.” 

He smiled as Cas rolled them both over pinning him to the ground as he pulled his pants and boxers off throwing them aside, looking down adoringly and territorial towards his cock. 

“Is this how you want it?” Cas said questionly as he moved between his legs grinding his cock a little on his legs.

“Y- Yeah,” He mumbled as he stared at Cas hungrily as Cas began sucking a bruise on his thigh then his stomach.

Cas retrieves the lube as he slicked up his cock more and moved to position himself to the entrance of his hole. Taking a moment to stare at him as he placed another kiss on his lips as he lifts his legs letting Cas run his finger between his cheeks and across his hole as a low moan erupted out of him, he almost wanted to beg Cas. He wanted him badly and almost needed him as badly as the air he breathes.

Cas alighted himself as he placed one hand by his head and he placed a small kiss on Cas wrist while he slowly slid his length into him. Erupting a hiss from him then easing into a low wanting moan. Cas immediately stopped letting him adjust, but he couldn’t wait anymore, he wrapped his legs around Cas legs and back, “I need you now,” He whispered seductively to Cas staring into his blue eyes.

Cas wasted no time and sinker further into him a deep groan erupted from him as both of their bodies intertwined. Cas places more weight on top of him as he sucked a mark on his neck. While he ran his hands along Cas back and leaving marks on his back as Cas continued making slow deep thrusts into him. The beautiful blue eyes began to dilate. Cas begins to thrusts a little hard making him moan a little louder as Cas quickened his pace a little more slammed into him. Which he was crazy for. 

He’s starting to become a lot more shaky as his body rocked along Cas with their faces buried in their necks feeling the sweat of each other’s skin. Cas’s making every thrust count as he slowly touched his prostate over and over, turned him into clay. He was letting Cas form him into anything and everything he wanted.

He was starting to say incoherent words and moaned as he gripped to Cas like was the only tether to the earth. He not sure what he said, probably along the lines of, “I- I oh Fuck- I- Ahh Caaaass,” He could feel Cas slow down probably because his thighs are beginning to burn, but he continued to feel himself charging up like a star about to explode. 

“Fuck… Dean.. Oh Dea-!” Cas hollered as he slammed back down into him then slowly pulled out before falling on top of his sweaty chest. 

“You’re fucking incredible you know that right?” Cas said as he breathed rapidly while placing another kiss on his neck.

“Me? You damn incredible, I love you so much,” Dean says as he sucks a bruise on Cas neck preferably lower because he teacher. Although he wouldn’t mind taking just a little higher to show Cas taken. Just in case they didn’t see his wedding ring.

“I love you too,” Cas says as he places a deep kiss on his lips. 

“Do you remember our first date?” He whispered into Cas ear.

Cas chuckled, “How could I forget that was the best night of my entire life and it continues to be,” He placed another kiss on his chest.

He chuckled as he pulled Cas closer, “You know I never told you this, but everytime I’m next to you I feel complete.”

Cas lifted his hand up his cheek and looked up at him, “You know I felt it on our first date, it felt like I finally found the piece of me I never knew was missing.”  
  


He looked towards Cas adoringly, “You have my heart Castiel Winchester and I don’t want it back.”

Cas chuckled as he ran his fingers over his chest, “Dean Winchester wherever you are miles high, oceans deep, or in between. I’ll be there through the good times and bad times because you’re mine.” 

They both moved to plant a kiss on each other lips, something that never changed no matter how old they get, a kiss for them was like reliving it for the first time.

They both leaned back as he grabbed another blanket to cover themselves as they laid under the endless sky looking up at the stars shining above them as Dean cuddled Cas as the radio played softly in the background. 

_I can't really tell_

_Why there's hills on my skin_

_When you're whispering_

_All your intentions_

_I don't really know_

_Why my heart skips a beat_

_When you get too close_

_Oh, it's almost_

_Just like first love_

_You give everything_

_And you give too much_

_Just like first love_

_You don't really care if it hurts a lot_

_When it's all done_

_You look back and know it was worth it all_

_Worth it all_

_We'll never forget how it feels now_

_Just like first love_

_Just like first love_

_When it's all done_

_Just like first love_

**_THE END <3_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> I also hope you have a good Valentine’s Day, if not there’s always discount chocolates tomorrow! *Wink*
> 
> Until Next Time <3
> 
> Song Lyrics Featured: 
> 
> [What I Never Knew I Always Wanted | Carrie Underwood ](https://youtu.be/_wurcrS4b5w)
> 
> [First Love | Sabrina Carpenter ](https://youtu.be/qgANQJ3-usY)


End file.
